Magnetism
by Wordgawk
Summary: It's another day of doing errands for Charles, but any boredom she may have doesn't get the chance to rear its head. (FC, Magneto/OC)


**Author's note: This fic loosely takes place after the First Class movie and is like an "alternate timeline" from Days of Future Past. The story is an AU which Erik has reconsidered his views about humans. He stays at Charles's school as a teacher while Charles is beginning to create his dream of peace between humans and mutants.  
**

 **This story is standalone but it can be considered a mini-series as the protagonist has the same role in my other X-Men stories.**

* * *

Magnetism

"Aren't you going to tell me more about where you're going?"

"I must go. This trip is rather urgent. I'll fill you in later."

I sighed at Professor Charles Xavier and waved goodbye as he passed me on his wheelchair. When he had to leave his mansion, he really meant business.

Today had been a Charles errand day and the time was turning late. Tomorrow was to be a full day of nothing but housework.

Using Charles's connections to get into this place to help mutants bring peace was an amazing opportunity and sure had its share of wild and not so exciting events. Being the only human among a school full of mutants had its perks, but sometimes, watching X-Men hurry to save people or stop a catastrophe, I wondered if I was crazy to come here at all.

With everyone else either away or in their rooms, what could I do except entertain myself until Charles or Erik returned? They were always busy, what with leading fellow comrades on missions or taking care of business.

A couple minutes ticked by and quiet reigned inside the mansion. I grinned. Being alone in these halls did have perks, indeed.

I began openly prancing and humming. No way I did this with company around. I lightly tidied up while dancing, picking up and moving items here and there.

One particularly impressive pirouette ended with a flourish and a whap to my arm from my long, adorned necklace.

"Ouch. I better stop with the spinning." I rubbed the hit spot.

I headed up one of the numerous stairwells. Down the hall, I spotted a faint orange glow from a room's ajar door. Someone's forgetfulness at work, too rushed to remember to turn off a light.

Figuring saving some money on an electric bill was a plus, I sashayed to the partly opened door and pushed it. I stopped humming and looked for the light switch, but I realized the source of the orange glow was coming from a table lamp in the middle of the room. I stepped in.

 _Light reading,_ I jokingly thought when I took in the sight of two thick tomes stacked on the table with the lamp. A half-finished glass of bourbon accompanied the books.

I touched the top cover. Was this one of Charles's reading rooms? There were so many rooms in this place and I was still trying to keep track of their proper owners. He had a scattering of them throughout the mansion, every one of them with tomes on the tables and shelves. The occasional reading rooms of his had beds, presumably if whoever was reading felt like taking a nap. Smart planning.

I glanced around. This room was quite tidy, with just a t-shirt tossed on the made bed and some knickknacks strewn about the tables.

I rearranged some wayward books and chairs and sat on the bed, admiring the beauty of the furnishings around it. My room was a lot plainer. Here, vibrant colors made a world of their own. Oriental rugs, abstract paintings on the walls, elegant sitting chairs; Xavier knew how to decorate.

Whimsically, I picked up the shirt beside me and folded it. A ticking of some clock was in the distance.

A shuffling noise caught my attention. A closed door on the opposite wall was making noise, or more accurately, something behind it.

I imagined some snarling, vicious, clawed life form, and worry stabbed me. Or maybe something with chomping teeth or life-sucking tentacles was coming. I so had to leave!

The door opened. Steam billowed out. A familiar man stepped out, damp hair slicked off his forehead.

Relief flooded through my body, then embarrassment. Even though this mansion was usually free from hostile infestations, I couldn't help but feel really silly for freaking out. I tried not to show my nerves. "Erik!"

The manipulator of metal quirked a brow at me, more out of confusion than annoyance. Donned in an exquisite white robe consisting of a wide-sleeved open top lined with red piping and trousers, he was tugging fabric over his shoulder when he saw me. His eyes widened.

"Hello. What… are you doing here?" I watched him approach, his long robe swaying with his steps. Erik's mouth twitched.

It was then I realized he had gotten ready to retire for the evening. Anytime I saw people in the mansion in pajamas I was passing by them. In the case of Erik, I hadn't seen him dressed less than professionally.

"This… is your room?" World, swallow me into the ground, now.

His eyes on me roamed up and down. "Naturally. Did you wish to speak to me about something in particular? You could've come to my office tomorrow, you know."

His office was a regular view for me. The errands I had run for him have ranged from the mundane to the inane. I think he enjoyed listening to my tales about the clients I've met and things I've done. He didn't shoo me out when he really had no reason for me to stay.

I've made the others smile with goofy jokes or a comment, but I secretly loved seeing Erik doing so the best.

My breath hitched before I forced myself to look away. "I was sort of cleaning up before sleeping. I thought everyone had gone out. You had a meeting of some sort tonight, didn't you?"

My plan of no impolite staring was shot to hell when Erik stopped right in front of me. From my sitting vantage, his toned flesh was right in my line of sight, tinted gold due to the warm light spilling behind him.

Our visions connected for seconds before I returned my stare at the side wall, my face burning. I was in the wrong room and I had expected to be torn to shreds and Erik stepped out of the shower…

Erik just stood there, loving to wordlessly torture me by placing his hand on his hip. I resisted the urge to glance at that battle-hardened hand, now relaxed. "Your days are mixed up. I head out tomorrow."

I was practically speaking to the wall when Erik stepped in closer, almost touching my knees. "I thought someone didn't shut off the light in here, so…"

His loose robe was doing naught to hide the chisels of his bare chest and stomach. Fire crept up my neck.

Erik eased himself next to me, his leg brushing the side of my thigh. In my periphery I could make out the tilt of his head. "You're considerate. Electricity isn't cheap." He casually gestured towards the entrance.

The door shutting solidly reverberated. My heartbeat leaped when his fingers touched mine on my lap. Heat licked off him, as did the sharp scent of soap. I shot a glance at his face and his playful smirk had grown.

"My shirt, if you please."

I peered down at the slightly crumpled shirt I was clutching. I smoothed it and held it out. "H-Here."

Erik's hand lingered, sliding up along the top of my hand before grasping the edge of his shirt.

Great, I could think clearly when he got dressed.

But Erik didn't slip on his shirt. He tossed it on his side table and his gaze continued to burn into mine. It tried to, anyway, as I had resorted to staring everywhere else but him.

I startled when I felt pressure along the base of my neck. My pendant gravitated in midair. The adornment inched sideways towards Erik's flat palm.

The chain dug deeper into my skin. I finally glared at him. "Hey, what are you doing-"

My mouth dried. I swallowed hard. A smolder simmered in his eyes. The weight of intensity shook my core. I couldn't break my vision.

"You see me at last." His charged palm psychically played with my accessory, letting the necklace's charm dip and turn. The gentle tug of the chain urged me towards him. Erik slowly leaned, drawing his body ever closer.

"I… I've always seen you."

A slow smile spread on Erik's face, his lidded eyes sparkling as he did. His face was so close that warm breaths ghosted on my skin.

His mouth nearly grazed mine when he spoke softly, "And I've done so with you. I promised myself not to involve anymore humans in my personal life, but it is not an easy promise to keep…"

My necklace slackened and rested on my chest. Erik reached out a stroking hand to my cheek, but stayed his touch. An unsteady vibration twitched my pendant. "Am I troublesome?"

My eyes fluttered closed at his searing heat, at hearing the need behind his question. "Only if you move away."

I felt Erik's smirk before my mouth brushed his. My arms linked around his shoulders and pulled him close. His corded muscles beneath the thin silk robe tightened as he reciprocated, slipping his arms around my back.

This man could crush me with a flick of his thoughts, yet here he was, cradling me in reverence. His strokes were furtive, explorative, and his inquisitive gaze was full of passion.

A glow bloomed in my body, turning into a thrill when my hands roamed along his sides and a low moan rumbled from Erik.

"Forgive me. It has been… a while since I've done this…" Erik's raspy voice trailed off between kisses.

"What if I don't?" I elicited another breathy sigh from him as my fingers trickled through his hair.

"Then I must be diligent in my practices so that you will." He nipped at my neck. I was now involuntarily groaning at the pleasure pulsing through me.

His lips pressed right on my pumping jugular and lingered there. We took the break to catch our breaths.

"Why do I sense a trace of fear?" he murmured. Erik sat back to observe me.

I glided fingertips along his shoulder, following the trail with my eyes. I really didn't want to admit what I had thought would come out of that bathroom. My imaginings were totally out of spooky stories I heard as a kid.

Assuaging my reluctance by giving me a far too encouraging expression in the form of a nod and a slight smile, Erik was learning quickly how to make me crack.

I blushed at thinking of telling him I thought he had been the equivalent of the boogey-man. I couldn't do it. I compromised with, "When you're a human in a big place full of mutants, the imagination can get away from you. That's all I'm saying."

A teasing expression suffused his face. "Perhaps you shouldn't sing and dance so much before entering one's room. The noise could detract your attention."

I covered my face with my hand while Erik's rich laughter filled the air.

-THE END-


End file.
